


Parasite

by boiledfeetbeta



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lowercase, Murder, Not Beta Read, Plot Twists, The Skeld (Among Us), This Was a Dare, dont read this, dude im sorry, im really sorry, murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: I wrote an among us fanfiction.I really did.Red is the imposter. But he will never let the girl he loves get hurt. He will protect her, at all costs.
Relationships: Pink/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance

after so many wins, victory stops tasting good. after you’ve killed hundreds, you start to feel empty. bored. you really have to be a sociopath to be bored of killing. 

red wasn’t sure he was a sociopath. after all, he did feel remorse when pink would come to him, crying over the dead body she discovered. he made sure to hold her tight.

the vents were dark and clammy. red hated them, but the other options weren’t any better. 

red had a reason for killing. his crewmates couldn’t understand. they would never know of the parasite that lodged itself in his stomach. it needed to eat. 

pink might have understood. she was small and fragile, but she was also bright. she tried many times to unmask the impostor, and every time she got closer. 

but her fatal flaw was her empathy. she would cry and scream when she couldn’t save her friends. she always wore a small cherry pin in her hair that she played with when she felt scared. lately she’d been fiddling with it more frequently.

red vowed to never put a hand on her. even if it was only them left, he would never hurt her. 

“aren’t you scared, red?” pink asked him. her small feet were dangling off the table in the cafeteria. she always finished her tasks first.

“i am.” he lied. “but things are always going to get worse before they get better.”

she elbowed him playfully. his heart fluttered at the touch. pink’s pale cheeks were dusted with red. 

“that’s an awfully pessimistic way to look at things.” she fiddled with her cherry hairpin.

“maybe.” red said. “i promise i’ll protect you.” 

pink shook her head. 

“no. protect yourself. i couldn’t live with myself if i let you die.”

they ate in silence.

“pink, why did you come out here?” she looked into his eyes.

“i wanted to help humanity. to find a better place to live.” 

red chuckled.

“you really are an empath.”

she smiled sadly. 

“you think so highly of me.”

he slowly lowered his gloved hand onto hers. she didn’t pull away. with his free hand, he cupped her small face.

“i do. because you deserve it.”

pink shook her head. her eyes were shiny.

“i let them die.” her voice broke.

“no. there was nothing you could have done.” he pulled her into a hug.

she gasped softly. her quiet sobs filled the cafeteria. 

beep, beep, beep. 

“no...” she whispered.

A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN REPORTED.

“no, no, no!” pink slammed her head into the table.

“pink! be careful!” red grabbed the girl, trying to restrain her.

the remaining crewmates rushed into the cafeteria. all except...

yellow.

red had killed the boy early in the morning. it was a short, easy death. a snap of the child’s neck and a few chunks of him to keep the parasite satisfied. he remembered the horrified look on yellow’s face as he looked up from the wires.

“who was it?” red asked calmly.

“yellow.” purple said. she was a tall, strong woman with short black hair and dark skin. 

“that’s horrible. poor boy.” cyan shook his head, sandy blonde hair covering his eyes.

“where did you find him?” red stood up from the table, slowly letting go of pink’s arms. she was slouched over, head in her hands.

“electrical.” white mumbled. 

“we should investigate around the area.” red crosses his arms over his shoulders. 

“let’s stick together, okay?” white perked her head up. 

“no.” black spoke for the first time. his eyes were serious. “we need to split up.” 

“i’ll go with pink.” red said, gesturing over to her table. except, she wasn’t there.

“pink?” he yelled. “did anyone see where she went?” 

they all shook their heads.

“shit.” he whispered, pulling his helmet over his head. “you guys go. i need to find her.” 

red ran down the halls and into the rooms. if pink didn’t show up, she might hurt herself. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“pink!” he yelled as he dove into the storage room. he was panting, out of breath. 

her back was turned on him, looking out the window. 

“pink?” 

“it’s you.” 

she looked back at him. she was crying, but her brows were furrowed and she clearly was angry. 

“what?”

pink fell to her knees, sobbing. 

“why did you do it?” she screamed. 

“please relax. i can explain.” red took a step towards her, kneeling down. 

“why, red?” her voice was shaky and cracking. 

he reached his hand out to grab her shoulder.

“don’t.” pink said. she got to her feet quickly, pulling out a pistol.

“what? pink, you wouldn’t.” he looked up at her. 

“i will.”

“you have to understand, there’s this disease. it’s a part of me and i can’t…”

pink cocked the gun. she was still crying, but she had gone completely silent. 

“take your helmet off.” she said.

“why, so you can shoot me?”

“i can shoot you fine now. i just need to see you. i want to see your face.”

he pressed a button and the helmet’s visor slowly lowered. he looked into the girl’s big brown eyes.

“i won’t hurt you, pink. it could be just the two of us. forever.” 

she closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. her hand was still clamped around the gun, her finger on the trigger.

“i should have noticed the pattern. you’re always with me when it happens. it’s always slightly mangled. but i wanted to believe you. it’s like you said— i’m an empath.”

“pink…”

“i can’t believe i thought i could love you.”

“pink, look at me.” 

she turned her head to him. her hand was shaking.

“look at me when you do it.”

“you’re not even going to fight?” she asked shakily.

he lowered his head.

“my fatal flaw is you.” 

something like a wounded cry escaped her throat. 

“i love you, pink.”

“stop.”

“i really do—“

“stop!” 

pink pulled the trigger.  
red smiled.

crack.

the wound stained his spacesuit an even darker red. she had hit right in his heart. 

pink knelt down slowly and took the boy in her arms. her hands were blood red.

and she smiled, licking the blood off her fingers. she curled red’s gloved hand around the gun’s handle. 

her watch beeped. 

one impostor remains.

pink began to chuckle. she had to cover her mouth to keep from being heard. 

she clipped her cherry hairpin onto the inside of red’s shirt.

is this what love feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
